watch Over Me
by ThatTallGuy
Summary: the Overwatch team are dragged into the world of mass effect though mission gone bad now they have to deal with the things that are out of their norm and so do those in the world of mass effect
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello people and welcome, I hope you enjoy the second fiction that I'm writing as you can tell this is and overwatch & mass effect fic, obvious yes, but here's the thing I may need a bit of help, I already have decided the main pairing (M Shepard and Mercy) but I can't decide some of the side pairings so I'm open to ideas, so please leave a review about pairing but no pairings like TevosxBastion thats for the omakes. Now please enjoy**

 **Mass Effect & Overwatch belong to their respective owners**

 **Watch Over Me Chapter 1: Ever wonder what's up there?**

Winston was quite happy with himself, it had took time and effort but he had finally done it he had assembled enough members to be a small but effective strike force.

Although things were not perfect he could tell you that. Why because a few of the members didn't really did not want to be here.

these hero where Solider 76, Mercy, Hanzo and Zarya.

Soldier 76 also know as Jack Morrison was the original leader of the first incarnation of Overwatch, most of the world had thought him dead him included but no he had survived, and unfortunately he had become jaded although his heart was still in the right place he was not the same man he use to be.

Mercy did not want be with overwatch at first she was happy being a relief medic, helping people that became injured in the fights and disasters around the world but like most good thing it had to come to an end. The UN had decided that her action where becoming a threat to the people by inspiring people to help people in dangerous situations so they banned her from helping at all, making her actions now illegal and her official support non existent. Thankfully Overwatch was here to help and she agreed reluctantly.

Hanzo was a work in progress and something everyone was watching whenever possible. Hanzo only joined up because Genji the brother he nearly killed joined back up with the group and it shows, he does not talk that often with the group and makes some of his displeasure know when helping certain groups of people. But thankfully becoming better, he was starting to be less harsh against the other members and on some missions he was being kinder to people enthen those he had dislikes for so he was a work in progress.

Zarya was a bit like Hanzo but not as bad but twice as stubborn, she was friendly to most of the members but five Bastion, Zenyatta, Torbjorn, Genji and his brother Hanzo. As one could tell all of the people had something to do with the Omnic and since she is she is from Russia which was having it second Ominic crisis they aren't the most liked from the Russian people at the moment. Don't mistake this for not helping the Omnic, she would if told to but there it is if she is told to, she would help any human to the best of her ability but Omnic she will do what needed but that's it. But other than that she was a good member that wanted to help people and was skilled enough to do it.

But right now Winston had another problem right now in front of him, a woman called Symmetra.

"So you want to join Overwatch? Can you tell me why?" He knew a bit about the woman in front of him and it wasn't the best, yes she had a massive skill set but her past with the Vishkar corporation did not leave the best rep, hell if she did this a decade earlier she would have been arrested and have had the key thrown somewhere unreachable, but this was not a decade earlier this was now and now they only had 17 members good for an elite strike force but bad compared to the numbers the Overwatch use to have.

Symmetra nodded and said with almost machine like tone "yes I wish to join Overwatch as for the reason why let's say recent events have made me question my employment with the Vishkar corporation." Winston narrow his eyes was she becoming remorseful or did she not know what she had been doing and had a wake up call, it could explain a lot about her character. "May I ask what these events are?"

Symmetra flinched as if a young child being told off by his parents for something "Brazil" with a single word that explained a lot Winston had heard rumors about what happened between Vishkar and another small Corporation and it wasn't pretty or quite, hell the amount of injured and dead that came from the explosion that destroyed the small company.

"I take it that you didn't think that Vishkar would do that."

Symmetra nodded "yes I thought that Vishkar was trying to help even if the means were questionable at first, like a doctor removing an organ to save a life, I thought we were doing that for humanity."

Winston thought about her and her past and emotions and came to a decision "very well you can join but no rashness out in the field we help people not fix them."

She once more nodded knowing that 'fixing humanity' could lead to some chaotic problems and she is a woman of order thank you very much, after that thought something came to mind "thank you but I need to tell you something"

Winston raised an eyebrow "what is it?"

"A situation that can have chaotic consequence if not resolved."

 **Living area**

"Ha! Got you noob! GG!"

"Oh come on! I almost got you!"

The Overwatch crew were relaxing in the rest area of the living quarters doing what they did to relax or get their minds off things, and Lucio where playing video games, Jack, Reinhardt and Zarya swapping war stories and others doing whatever they did to relax.

"So you were surrounded by Omnic and beat them with your hammer while you protected several orphans, seem a bit convenient comrade." Said Zarya with a eyebrow raised.

"The funny thing is it all true, no one believed it at first but soon found out it was true when the town built a statue of Reinhardt in the orphanage courtyard with the quote of what he said protecting the kids 'I am the shield of man greatest achievement' the kids loved him hearing that." Said the old soldier as he had a drink of coffee.

"HA! And I would do it again in a heartbeat! For it is my duty to protect those who can't and help those who can!" Said the power armored knight of justice.

"Still I think that ranged weapons would have done better in that that situation, like my canon would have rip those scrap heaps apart."

"Bah! I don't need a fancy gun to bring justice when I have my ha-" He was interrupted by static coming from the intercom.

The room went silent as a voice came from the intercom.

 **"all Overwatch members please come the briefing room we have a situation that requires all of our attention."**

The room started to move a second later to get to the briefing room to find out what is important enough that it required all of them since more often than not only six members went out on the field at one time.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said the sci fi cowboy know as McRee

"Aye lad I have a feeling this is gonna be big." Torbjorn repild

"beep-weee-bo-boo" sounded off Bastion in its form of speech

"ah shut it scrap metal" Said Torbjorn.

"Woooor.." Bastions head lowering in sadness then it felt a weight jump on it's head.

"Don't worry luv Torb is just grumpy" Said Lena also known as tracer.

"Hey!"

The group soon arrived at the briefing room to see Winston and woman that he was interviewing earlier there as well, the group quickly took their seat around the holographic projector table in the center of the room waiting to learn why they had all been called here for.

Winston cleared his throat "greeting, thank you for coming quickly, first I would like introduce our newest member of the team Symmetra." He gestured his large hand to Symmetra who gave a slight bow to the team who all said hello in their own way.

"now I wouldn't call all to the briefing room just introduce our newest member-"

"Yeah you throw a party" Lena interrupted.

Winston cleared his throat again and gave Lena a small glare with no fire in his eyes but it gave the message clearly, please don't interrupt.

"Well anyway before I was interrupted our newest member gave some dire news, Talon has stolen some dangerous technology."

All attention was given hearing that news, Talon was bad news especially when dangerous tech was involved.

"Symmetra please come up and tell them what you told me."

Symmetra walked forward "Greetings, I look forward work with you, the situation is dire and we must act quickly before it because chaos erupts from it."

The group nodded then Mercy asked "What is the tech that has been stolen is it a weapon?"

"No but it can be used as one, and one of mass destruction if used in such a fashion."

Jack then asked the question "So what is it?"

"It is a teleporter."

The group looked confused "a teleporter?"

Winston came up "yes they exist she built a small one here to show me that it exists and that it works."

Then jack thought of something "wait if you can make a teleporter does that mean you made the stolen tech?"

Symmetra shaked her head "no I made the base for it but this different from my teleporter design, mine only has an entry point and a exit point, one place to enter, one place to exit. This teleporter can take a person or anything anywhere in the world."

The team recognized the implications.

"as you can imagine the tech must not remain in Talons hand or only chaos will be rampant."

Reinhardt spoke up "Agreed, the damage the enemy would do is unthinkable!" The rest of the group nodded and voiced their agreement.

Symmetra nodded giving acknowledgement "thankfully the this problem can be stopped in its track before it even starts." The holographic table projected two people one a massive person wearing a gas mask and had a hook in one hand and a makeshift gun in the other, the other person was quiet skinny but not unhealthy so, his right leg and arm was missing replaced with a crude but effective prosthetics, his hair was also sticking up right and on fire but he didn't seem to care.

"this is Junkrat and roadhog the thieves that were hired to steal the technology, as the fact we are having this meeting means that they succeeded but the good news I they haven't gave them it yet, it seems that they want a bit more money than what Talon originally offered."

McRee tipped his hat "Well thank the lord for greed then, so where are those two?"

The hologram changed into a map of the world and a arrow formed and pointed to Britain Birmingham.

Lena smiled "so they're back home, plenty close we can be there in a few hours and wreck them."

Torbjorn Then asked a question "what about the tech, that kind of power is a danger to everything!"

Mercy spoke up "we could capture it, we could use it as a quick response device, it could save so many lives." She was optimistic about the teleporter and brought up a good point.

"Or it could be captured by someone else and be use to do untold damage, I can imagine what would happen if a nation or a terrorist got hold of it the world be dragged into another war, I say we destroy it." Replied Jake with a pessimistic mindset, but reasonable argument.

Winston could hear the mumbling around the table about what to do with the device, but right now. "We can think of what to do with the device after we have it remember that the enemy has it right now the longer we debate the more likely it ending up in Talons hands."

The group voiced their agreement, talon first argue later.

But before everyone went to prepare Jack asked one question "what about the scientists that developed the teleporter?"

Everyone went silent and turned to Symmetra who had her eyes closed and only said three words "Killed by Talon."

The group gave somber nods and their condolences then continued on to prepare for something that change the world if they fail and possibly if they succeed.

 **British sky's, orca over Birmingham**

As the orca flew above the British city Lena look out the window, looking down below to the city below thinking of the last to times she had been home, first of the assassination of Tekhartha and then the attempted EMP bombing of the Omnic underground slums. She couldn't but help but feel that her home was becoming a battleground especially now that Talon are in one of her former home cities from where she was raised when she was younger since her family moved around a lot till they settled in London when she entered her teens.

"Are you alright young one" Lena turned to the synthetic voice and saw Zenyatta flowing around per usual somehow breaking the laws of physics like it was an optional choice.

"Yeah just thinkin luv."

"Do you wish you talk, a mind burdened can weigh more than any mountain." There he goes with his words of wisdom Lena couldn't help but smile.

"Yea im just worried that my home my become a warzone, im certain that you can understand."

Zenyatta nodded "yes, we live in uncertain times, all we can do is fight and hope for the best outcome for it will not come from idleness."

The Airship's intercom then sparked to life **"we are arriving at or destination please strap in to the closest seat and thank you for flying with Winston airlines."** Ah Winston did always like to do small joke just before and during missions, even though they are god awful.

As they landed the crew prepared their weapons loading their guns, activating their energy weapons and last minute equipment tests to check efficiency, they were ready.

"Alright any idea where those two numbties are chaps?"

"They should be in the local area from what police radio traffic has been saying and from they been saying, we should and I quote 'cheack those bloody pubs, those twats should be in one of the lot.'"

Lena let out a small giggle at the rude language but knew that they had their work cut out for them, there is a lot of pubs in the area but at least they had an idea where they could be. "Right let's check out the local shall we." As Lena pointed to a pub right in front of her called the goldshire.

As the group walked to the pub a noise came from it, the sound was that of fighting or more likely a beating and then someone being thrown out landing face first, one of their targets Junkrat.

"AND STAY OUT!" Came from the pub and after a large man came out with a equally large box on his back as if nothing happened, it was the second target Roadhog.

Junkrat jumped right up as if he was an anime character "well I didn't want to be in your bar to boring! Perhaps I should give it a fix up!" As he reached to grab his grenade launcher off his back Roadhog grabbed his head.

"Nope, we don't need anymore trouble."

Junkrat didn't look happy but took his hand away from the grenade launcher "fine but your paying for the next lot of-" he had turned toward the group, and gained a surprised look on his face and then his expression turn into a smile. "What a group of misfits and freaks, I love it!"

Roadhog then looked at the group "hi" he waved his hand toward the group, which of who seemed to be in a small state of shock mostly thanks to the fact they were found so easy and how the duo reacted to them, well except for one.

"Beep-be-Boop" Bastion waved back the giant of a man.

Winston shaked off the shock of what happened in front of him and started to speak "Junkrat and Roadhog"

Roadhog's head turned to the ape "yeah?"

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you, we ask you relieve it to us or we will be forced to take it by force."

Roadhog was about to say something when Junkrat jumped on top of him "No! It's ours we stole it first! Get your own!" Roadhog could only sigh, here we go again.

"Do you even know what you have?" Winston questioned.

"Our paycheck!" Ah of course.

"Well how about we pay-" A gun shoot was heard and landed next to the feet of Roadhog the group quick ran to cover or set up their barriers and started to shoot back at the people shooting at them.

Junkrat shouted "who's shooting at us!?" As he brought out his launcher and peppered the area with grenades.

Lena shouted back "who do you think! Talon!" She then blinked behind an enemy position and let loss a spray of her SMG pistols.

"Right! Here's the deal we live you get the box! We die I haunt you! Now let's blow something up!"

The fight went on rockets and grenades throwing Talon soldiers across the battlefield Winston and Reinhardt using their barriers in conjunction with Bastion and torbjorn's turret, Tracer, Genji and harassing the back line while Lucio supported them and Hanzo and Anna sniping targets of opportunity.

This continued till Mercy noticed something forming behind them a shadow like being.

Reaper was here.

"Behind us!" She shouted several members turned to the new threat shoot at him before he could do damage, Reaper quickly avoided the shoots and used his dual shotgun to suppress his foes.

"You should took the deal rat" he said quite aggravated by the sounds of it.

"Hey! You wasn't paying enough for what we did! You said it was gonna be easy, a couple of guard and that's it but! Instead we had a army and tanks! I like explosions but I don't like being blown up...Unless I blow myself up!"

Reaper didn't even bother to speak he just shot at the group. As reaper kept shooting at the team Tracer blinked behind Reaper and was about to shoot but a sniper bullet near shot her she quickly rolled out of the way and saw Widowmaker her unofficial rival and enemy.

"So you're here, ready to die petite mouche?"

Tracer eyes narrowed "Not today luv." She then started to blink around Widowmaker taking pot shot while Widowmaker dodged and let a few bullets of her own.

As this was happening no noticed a dying Talon soldier. The soldier was bitter he was dying thanks to these freaks in his mind, all their fault all him and his comrades wanted to do was make the world in their image. And what do these freaks do? Fuck it up that's what. The talon soldier then saw Roadhog but to be more specific the box on his back, he knew what was in that box hell all of the team knew. An idea came to his head, he raised his rifle with the last of his strength and aimed at the box "Fucking freaks" several round hit the box and as the box started to spark the life left him.

"Huh?" Roadhog noticed the box sparking on his back and removed it quickly and as he did the box made a loud noise, so loud that everyone in the battle heard it and turned to look for the noise.

The box started to open to reveal the device but from a single glance they could tell it was damaged but working. And that part 'working' was worrying just about everyone there.

The device look quite simple, it was cubicle with purple lights coming from exposed circuits but had a large trident like poll rising out that started to generate a ominous purple light.

McRee was the first to say something "Huh? Doc I don't think it meant to be doing that." Pointing to the damaged teleporter.

Symmetra spoke with slight panic and urgency "We need to get out of here! The Device has-"

A large dome of light exploded from the teleporter forming a dome of solid light that consumed our heroes the dome lasted for five seconds no moving a past a point then the dome retreated back to the device and the teleported exploded.

And our heroes where no longer there.

 **Unknown place and time**

Our hero where on a forest floor all unconscious from the from the forces that brought them here as one began to stir, mercy was first to awake.

She winced as she started to wake up "ah." She felt like she cracked a rib, activating her armor to heal her injuries and looked around to see her companions unconscious like she was just a second ago. She started to stand up grabbing her staff next to her as she was about go heal everyone she heard something in the distance.

Gunshots

She looked around noticing the sky being an angry red and orange and small amounts of embers in the air, not enough to start a fire but enough to give a hellish look.

The sound of gunfire in the distance didn't help, but Mercy noticed that it sounded different. It didn't sound like pulse or gunpowder weapon or even energy based, it sounded different.

"Urrhh.." Mercy turned the others where waking up even the enemies they were just fighting.

"man, anyone get the number of the truck's that just hit us because I feel like they came back and hit us a few times." Their goes McRee with his clever little lines, although by the sound of everyone's moans every one felt the same.

"Uhh.." Reaper started to stand up reach for his weapons, Jack noticed this and quickly grabbed his pulse rifle aiming just Reaper grabbed and aimed his shotguns, the overwatch group and the two junkers saw this and aimed at the talon agents with widowmaker raising her rifle at the same time.

"put down your weapons." Jack said with conviction, finger on the trigger ready to pull when needed.

"You first." Reaper said with the same amount of conviction in his voice but knew if he shot 19 guns would open fire on him and his companion, not the best odds.

Mercy thankfully for him decided to end the standoff.

She jumped in front of the two "People stop and think for a second!"

Reaper didn't seem amused "and why should I do that doc?"

"Because, look around, can any of you tell where we are?" Mercy said sternly but measured to not trigger a fight.

Thankfully it worked they started to lower their weapons and notice their surroundings, making them hold their weapons tighter but thankfully not aimed at each other.

"There's fighting off in the distance, and a lot of it is there any major conflict going on besides Russia, its to warm to be Russia?" Ask McRee, his eyes darting around looking for anything out of place, which to him was everything.

"No, there are not." Zenyatta answered, feeling uneasy like some great horror had come here.

"Symmetra any idea where we could be?" Winston questioned like everyone here being on edge, wanted some answers.

"I haven't the faintest unfortunately, the teleporter was damaged and the tech was experimental, at best we could be in some other country which is having some problems, or worse."

"Or worse?" Winston questioned again, not liking the sound of that.

"Back in time, alternate universe, just plain dead and in the afterlife just take your pick."

Well that answered Winston's question, she had no clue too.

"Uh, Guys." Mei said putting her hand up to grab their attention "I don't think we're on earth anymore." The group looked at her like she said they weren't on earth anymore.

Oh wait she just did.

"Mei, have you hurt your head the doctor can check it if you have." Said Zarya with some worry for her friend.

"No, look over there!" She said pointing, as the turned they something that shocked them.

A alien, or at least an alien animal. It look like a large floating tumor with tentacles and five red glowing eyes.

The group was stunned silent until Zarya spoke "Doctor are you seeing giant floating tumor too, or do I have head injury."

McRee's head turned to Symmetra "were in god's blazes did that thing take us?!"

She didn't answer she was too busy looking at the thing in front of her.

Winston started to speak "Ok people, let try to thin-"

He was interrupted by a noise, everyone turned and saw something a robot.

The robot was different from omnic, it was more organic in shape. It's legs where jointed differently reminding the group of an ostrich's legs, the main body seem to be one whole piece of me that had tubes coming out of it's sides and stitch like metal pieces on it. The arms seem almost like muscle in design but had small amounts of tubes running through it and the head seemed to blend with the chest area with a glowing tube at the end with they think could be the eye. But something court their eye, a gun, the gun looked odd to them it looked insectoid in design.

As the group look at the machine in silence the machine made a small amount of noise. The group couldn't make heads or tails couldn't make heads or tails of what to do.

But it didn't matter for it made the decision for them.

A synthetic screech came machine as it brought it's weapon to bear and fired, as it did several others came from the surrounding landscape Hidden in the foliage.

The overwatch team once again brought their weapons to their foes again this time, though the enemy was alien and unrelenting.

"oh Lord! What are these things!" Said McRee as he shot at two to his right taking cover behind some of the trees one of the shot hit the robot but didn't seem to hit as if. "They have shields, damn! Our life has just became a lot harder."

"Keep shooting! We can beat them, we just need to keep them from surrounding us!" Said Jake as he killed two of the robot that tried to flank around the group and that was the 3rd lot that tried, seemingly getting better with each go, going to cover quicker or just shooting at him while another moved and get more accurate, the robots seemed to adapt quick, quicker than any Omnic.

The robots where slowly pushing them back inch by inch they wouldn't last much longer.

That is if someone didn't help.

Two guns from behind the attackers shot at the machines. The Robot's where surprised but recovered quickly.

But it was enough to turn the tide.

As the enemy had to fight two sides, one with more in numbers and the other that had the element of surprise the robots where quickly pinned, but had moved into hard cover.

"Move forward! We have the advantage!" Shouted Jack as he fired at the enemy but did little damage on how entrenched the enemy had quickly became.

"Can't! They're dug in quite well, I tried blinking but they nearly got me." Replied tracer with several similar stories from everyone else making Jake curse. Way didn't these things just die! Jake then shouted he "Reaper an you get to them!" There was no reply. Jack looked around and noticed reaper and widowmaker wasn't there "Damn! The two bastards ran."

He then heard something across the battlefield "Kaidan! Use lift on those Geth Now!" This told Jake and the group two things, the enemy they were fighting are called Geth and the unknowns speak English meaning that the people helping them are quite likely Human.

Three glowing blue orbs shot from the area of the two soldiers (at least Jake believes they are soldiers) and hit three of the Geth in key defensive positions with lightning speed but it didn't damage the Geth but made them float out of cover. Needing no instructions the Overwatch team shot at the floating Geth and advanced killing the remaining Geth with little problem.

The Skirmish was over the Geth where dead and non of the team were seriously injured the team turned to the people that helped them. They looked at the two people coming towards them, wearing black armor and helmets with one having red highlights and the letter and number N7 on his chest the duo arrived in front of the odd group with weapons drawn but not pointing towards them.

Winston walked up to them, they tightened their grip but didn't raise their weapons, then Winston spoke "Greeting, thank you for the assist, Now can I be so kind to ask your names and where we are?"

The duos heads turned to one another and the one in the simple black armor started to speak "did, did a Gorilla just talk?" He sounded confused, but then again not many people have seen a talking gorilla since they are mostly on the moon after the rebellion. Wow that sounded strange just thinking about it.

The other nodded his head and turned back to the group and started to take off his helmet revealing the man's face. He was Human for one, he had chop black hair with a small scar leading into the hairline on his left side of his forehead. He had blue eyes and no noticeable scars on his face with a bit of dark stubble on his face forming a five o clock shadow. **(A/N: Just think** **Basic Shepard)**

He then began to speak "I am Commander Shepard of the System Alliance, you on Eden Prime one of our colonies, now if I may ask who are you?"

 **Chapter end**

 **A/N:** **Alright that took some time to write and I hope you enjoyed this, also remember to review if you have any ideas for pairing. The ones I have planed are M Shep and mercy, and Joker and finally Reinhardt and Chakwas.**

 **Until next time have a good day.**


	2. AN IMPORTANT

**A/N: hello I am posting to say I am going to have a small break from writing. only a week or two but the reason i'm having a break is because my grandfather has died. I am not abandoning my stories, several pages have been written for each of them but are still incomplete.**

 **Till next time have a pleasant day.**


End file.
